


Долгая ночь

by Angulema



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 4th Age, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элладан и Халдир проводят день зимнего солнцестояния в Имладрисе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Longest Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80186) by Minuial Nuwing. 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Написано для милой и талантливой kenazfiction на LotR SeSa 2013 exchange. По заявке: «Слэш или джен. Или джен с ЮСТом/гомоэротическим подтекстом. Любимые персонажи: Халдир, Леголас, Элладан, Хальбарад, Трандуил, Белег. Сюжет/условия: Зимний ритуал или, может быть, наличие или упоминание остролиста, огня и оленьих рогов».  
> \----
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> Спасибо огромное Lavender Prime, которая помогла привести перевод в божеский вид <3
> 
> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2014.

Глядя, как Элладан без видимых усилий взбирается по оледенелой скале, когда сам он еще пытался найти, за что бы зацепиться на втором изломанном склоне, Халдир очень жалел, что некогда отчаянно дразнил юного полуэльфа за его неловкость на верхушках деревьев Лориэна.

— Не тяжело ли тебе, о страж?

Вид ехидной улыбки Элладана, сверкающей с вершины утеса, стал для Халдира последней каплей:

— Я не ты, черная ящерица-переросток, так что да, тяжело! — буркнул он.  
— Как ты меня назвал?  
— Черная. Ящерица. Переросток, — раздраженно повторил Халдир. — Такая вредная тварь. Но без крыльев.

Элладан беззлобно рассмеялся:

— А ты, мой друг, — раздраженная древесная лягушка на голой скале. Подожди немного… — серая веревка упала с края скалы и повисла перед глазами Халдира. — Может, так будет проще. Представь, что ты дома.

Халдир сомневался, не желая принимать помощь, и Элладан вздохнул:

— Давай, Халдир, дружище. Берись за веревку и забирайся сюда. Если ты упадешь, мне придется слезть и затащить наверх твое многострадальное тело, а уж тогда ни мне, ни тебе не захочется праздновать.

Сдавшись, Халдир схватился за веревку и полез наверх, ловко перебирая руками, как вдруг сильным рывком его перетащили через уступ, и он оказался распростёртым на покрытой снегом земле рядом с Элладаном.

— Ты мог меня убить! — деланно возмутился Халдир.

Элладан только усмехнулся:

— Отдай мою веревку и помоги с костром. Когда солнце сядет, станет холодно.  
— Будто сейчас не холодно! — по инерции возразил Халдир, уже сматывая веревку. Бросив ее рядом с заплечным мешком Элладана, он обернулся, чтобы осмотреться. Им с другом, похоже, предстояло провести всю ночь.

Возвышающиеся ели и низкорослые остролисты с двух сторон обступали расчищенную площадку; с двух других сторон были обрыв, по которому они только что взобрались, и широкая расселина, отделяющая площадку от схожего пустынного места справа. На расстоянии от елей стоял грубый шалаш со старой костровой ямой перед ним. Халдир бросил свой мешок на землю и взялся собирать хворост, чтобы разжечь сложенные у ямы поленья.

— Элрохир и я раньше проводили здесь каждую Долгую Ночь, — произнес Элладан, наклонившись сдуть иней с дров, прежде чем уложить их поверх собранного Халдиром хвороста, — и я всегда приходил сюда время от времени, чтобы подумать. И помечтать.

Халдир молча кивнул, не зная, что ответить. Конечно, он не питал к Элрохиру неприязни, но с того времени, как близнецы стали взрослыми, с того самого дня, когда Элладан из подопечного превратился в друга, Халдир чувствовал смутную ревность, которую не мог ни полностью объяснить, ни даже понять. Завидовал ли он тем узам, которые связывали Элрохира и Элладана, или просто расстраивался, что между ним и его братьями не было такой близости, но Халдир долго считал Элрохира вечным довеском, дополнением, которое нужно терпеть, чтобы насладиться обществом друга. Сейчас, по какой-то причудливой иронии судьбы, Элрохир на время остался править в Лориэне, рядом со своей женой из лесных эльфов, а Халдир был в Имладрисе с Келеборном, наблюдая за окончательным угасанием некогда славного королевства.

— Я знаю, что ты ужасно скучаешь по Элрохиру, — наконец выдавил Халдир; вышло искренне, но резковато. — Будь это в моих силах, я бы охотно поменялся местами со столь дорогим тебе братом...  
— Халдир, друг мой, — перебил Элладан, положив руки ему на плечи и глядя прямо в глаза, — не будь идиотом. 

В ответ на это Халдир лишь вызывающе вскинул подбородок. 

— И только не надо всех этих церемоний! — предупредил Элладан. — Если назовешь меня «мой лорд», получишь коленом. Да, прямо туда.   
— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — парировал Халдир, оттолкнув друга, но на губах его опять появилась улыбка. — Да разожги уже этот проклятый огонь, пока мы ничего себе не отморозили. О мой лорд. 

Элладан хмыкнул, но послушался, и вскоре перед их укрытием весело затрещал костерок. Халдир помог расстелить в шалаше тяжелые сшитые шкуры, которые служили подстилкой, и со смутной тревогой наблюдал, как Элладан развернул одно из двух шерстяных одеял и постелил его поверх шкур.

— Что? — Элладан наконец обернулся.  
— Такое шикарное жилище, а в нем всего два одеяла?

Неуловимое выражение, которое Халдир не смог разгадать, мелькнуло на лице Элладана, блеснув искорками, едва заметными в его невозможно больших серых глазах.

— Как удачно, правда?  
— Только если любишь, когда холодный ветер дует прямо в спину.  
— Или когда кто-то теплый обнимает тебя со спины.

Халдир внимательно посмотрел на друга:

— Элладан, ты заигрываешь со мной?  
— А тебе хотелось бы?

Повисло неловкое молчание.

— Откровенно говоря, — медленно произнес Халдир, — я не совсем уверен.  
— Тогда можешь считать, что нет, — ответил Элладан с лукавой улыбкой. — Должно быть, тебе показалось.

Солнце садилось быстро, скрываясь за холмами напротив, и в долине под ними уже стемнело, когда последние золотые лучи исчезли, оставив полянку быстро сгущающимся сумеркам. Почти сразу же резко похолодало, и Халдир пододвинулся к огню, присев на одеяло. Еще несколько мгновений назад это получилось бы совершенно непринужденно, но теперь он никак не мог выбросить из головы недавний разговор. Может, он сел слишком близко к центру одеяла, вынуждая Элладана находиться ближе, чем тому хотелось бы? Или, может, слишком далеко от края? Вдруг Элладан подумает, что он нарочно избегает даже случайных касаний? Он едва не подпрыгнул от внезапного прикосновения теплой руки Элладана и неуверенно улыбнулся:

— Прости, я задумался.  
— Все в порядке, друг мой, — Элладан сжал его руку. — Я не собираюсь валить тебя на шкуры.

Халдир открыл было рот — возразить, что он ничего такого не ожидал, — но Элладан перебил его:

— И я не собираюсь заставлять тебя молча сидеть здесь и смотреть на хмурого меня. — Достав из сумки приличного размера флягу, он сделал глоток и передал ее Халдиру: — Выпей и расскажи мне, как там поживают твои братья в новую эпоху.

За разговором сумерки незаметно перешли в ночь. Ярко сияли звезды, на небо выплыла голубовато-белая луна, устремив на площадку потусторонний свет.

— Почему ты приходишь отмечать середину зимы именно сюда? — полюбопытствовал Халдир, глотнув еще мирувора, и передал флягу Элладану. — Что особенного в этом месте?  
— Когда я и Элрохир были маленькими, мы приходили сюда с отцом, — Элладан улыбнулся воспоминаниям, наклоняясь, чтобы подбросить полено в огонь. — Добирались сюда к закату и ждали, появится ли дух долины, когда луна будет в зените. Если он покажется, надо загадать желание, и оно обязательно сбудется. В один год он появлялся, в другой нет, но отец говорил, что всегда ждал, — Элладан передернул плечами. — Наверное, со стороны наша традиция может показаться глуповатой, но мы с Элрохиром всегда ее соблюдали.  
— Тогда это честь для меня: быть здесь с тобой, — ответил Халдир. — Но на что похож этот дух?

Элладан улыбнулся и отдал флягу обратно:

— Ты поймешь, когда увидишь его, страж.  
— И что, твои желания исполнялись?  
— Многие, — серьезно ответил Элладан, уставившись на соседнюю прогалину. — И самое главное решение в моей жизни было принято здесь.  
— М-м? — Халдир приподнял бровь.  
— Это произошло через несколько столетий после того, как маму похитили, — начал Элладан, — в то время мы с Элрохиром постоянно охотились на всяких тварей, не зная отдыха и передышек. Но злость, боль и ненависть были такими же яркими, как и в тот день, когда мы нашли ее в той пещере… — Элладан сглотнул, и Халдир сжал его руку. — Эти чувства переполняли нас. Казалось, что кошмар никогда не кончится, что впереди только смерть, огонь и месть, — он вздохнул. — Мы всегда думали, что отдадим себя вечности, роду наших родителей, но тогда путь смертных стал казаться желанным исходом, способом покончить с чувством вины и тоской.

Халдир ошеломленно смотрел на него. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Элладан мог отказаться от пути эльфов, что он мог потерять своего самого дорогого друга навсегда.

— Тогда мы пришли сюда в Долгую ночь и решили: пусть долина решит нашу судьбу, — продолжил Элладан, в глазах его еще были видны отголоски печали. — Если дух появится, мы выберем путь отца, если нет — последуем за дядей Элросом.  
— И дух появился, — прошептал Халдир, ужасаясь, что такое решение было отдано на откуп капризам какой-то неизвестной силы.  
— Нет.  
— Что?  
— Он не появился. Но задолго до назначенного часа я понял, что молюсь, как никогда раньше, молюсь, чтобы он появился. А это, конечно, значило, что я молю о вечности, — он светло улыбнулся, и сердце Халдира наполнилось теплом. — Как и Элрохир. Мы приняли решение еще до появления луны.  
— Я рад, — просто ответил Халдир, и они погрузились в уютное молчание. 

Луна поднялась еще выше, над вершинами гор, и смутные тени растворились, когда она повисла прямо над головой. Халдиру вдруг почудилось, будто за ним наблюдает кто-то невидимый, по спине побежали мурашки. Он схватил друга за руку:

— Элладан…  
— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал тот, почти коснувшись губами его уха. — Смотри.

Элладан кивнул в сторону небольшой площадки по другую сторону расселины, и у Халдира перехватило дыхание, когда огромный олень показался из-за деревьев и прошествовал к самому краю скалы. Халдир понимал, что это, должно быть, обычный серый олень, но шкура зверя блестела в лунном свете, как мифрил, а громадные рога переливались белым на фоне иссиня-черного неба. На долгое мгновение олень замер, затем повернулся в сторону огня. 

Глаза его блестели, как звезды, но взгляд был разумен, и этот взгляд словно пронзил сердце Халдира.

— Дух Имладриса, — прошептал Элладан, и кожу обдало его теплым влажным дыханием. — Загадай желание.

Халдир, все еще внимательно всматриваясь в оленя, повиновался.

Они смотрели молча, пока зверь не развернулся и не скрылся за деревьями, ни разу не обернувшись. 

— Согласись, впечатляет? — Элладан повернулся к Халдиру, уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке.  
— Очень, — согласился Халдир, оглядываясь на то место, где олень вошел в лес. — Ты думаешь…  
— Я не знаю, — перебил Элладан. — Конечно, он может быть обыкновенным оленем среди множества обыкновенных оленей, хотя он довольно большой и у него поразительный окрас. И эти глаза... Но разве это важно?

Халдир кивнул:

— В конце концов, важна сама традиция. — Он с любопытством взглянул на Элладана: — Ты загадал желание?  
— Да.  
— И какое?  
— Пожалуй, я оставлю его при себе и посмотрю, сбудется ли, — ответил Элладан, слегка улыбнувшись. — А ты?

Вместо ответа Халдир прильнул к губам Элладана в неспешном поцелуе. Наконец отстранившись, он пристально посмотрел на друга:

— У тебя нет желания меня ударить?  
— Нет, — выдохнул Элладан, проводя большим пальцем по острой скуле Халдира. — Никакого.  
— Тогда мое желание исполнилось.

На лице Элладана засияла широкая улыбка, и сердце Халдира переполнилось радостью, когда тот весело откликнулся:

— И мое.


End file.
